Son of a Samurai
by Tsubaki the Dark Priestess
Summary: Yahiko Fic. When a thief is given a chance at a new life, will he take it? And what will happen when his past comes back to haunt him? T for language!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own RK or any of the characters…IF I HADN'T LOST MY TIME MACHINE, I WOULD'VE OWNED IT BY NOW! (evil laugh)

A/N: I'm not quite sure where this story is going, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry if the spacing is messed up… the stupid computers at my school have ruined two of my fanfics already, and I am seriously doubting whether or not they'll ruin this one. Just for those of you who don't get the memo, this is a Yahiko fic. If you don't like him as a character, click the back button, or continue reading (if you're curious). I am not asking for any reviews… I don't care for them as much as I did for my first fic. It would be nice to get some, but I don't care. Sorry for the long notes. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: The Incident at the Bridge

* * *

Myojin Yahiko's dream always began the same way.

He'd be running… always running. It seemed like he was constantly on the run, whether it was in a dream or not. After all, the life of a thief had lots of running to it, so why shouldn't the dreams of a thief be the same way?

In his dream, in the beginning and all throughout, he was running, sprinting swiftly through an inky black darkness that had no end to it. Behind him, he had a feeling someone (or something) was coming after him, but he didn't dare look back. He'd run faster, wishing he'd be able to find a way out of the dark…

And he would wake up in a cold sweat and find out it wasn't a dream after all, and that there was no way out of the true darkness, the true nightmare.

His life.

Though he was just ten years old, Yahiko was an expert thief… or close enough to being one, anyways. For one thing, he could lift anything from out of an unsuspecting pocket, easily and without much hassle. For another, like most thieves, had a small criminal record. However, this record had gotten lost among countless and more serious records at the police station, courtesy of the dangerous criminals that lurked around Tokyo.

But unlike the _other _criminals of Tokyo, Yahiko had been forced into thieving…he had not entered the job by his own choice or greed, but rather, the greed of others. And unfortunately, he could never get out, not even if he wanted to.

And he did want to get out of it.

* * *

Now, it was one remarkable, sunny autumn day when Yahiko would first meet the people that would change his life.

It was the middle of the afternoon, and it was blazing hot outside.

You would think that it would be cooler because it was nearly the end

of September, but it wasn't. This September seemed like it was July… or atleast, that's what it felt like to the black-haired boy who was relaxing outside.

He was standing on a wooden bridge, shaded from the hot sun. Above him puffy, white, cotton ball clouds were drifting lazily through an endless deep-blue sky. He yawned, almost as lazy as they. Below, the river rushed by rapidly, as fast as his thoughts.

And around him, people were casually strolling along; their voices talked and murmured about many subjects…the weather, the latest gossip, the latest news…

Yahiko frowned, staring down at the river below. If anyone walking by had paid him any attention, they would have noticed that he seemed to have too serious an expression on his face, too serious for a ten year old anyways. Most kids didn't have many worries after all. But nobody noticed, and nobody cared.

Yahiko turned his back to the river. He caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye of a broken wooden rail, and focused his attention on the people who were walking by. Time to get to work.

A couple walked by. A woman wearing a yellow kimono strolling along with a man with a shock of bright red hair pulled into a low ponytail in the back. They were talking to each other in low voices, walking half ways across the bridge on the other side. They looked down at the river, with their backs to the crowd, completely distracted.

_Okay, get ready_, he told himself and left his spot, joining the passersby. He slowly, he inched away from the crowd and pulled out the man's wallet as he passed, without stopping or looking once. Quick and simple.

"Hey!" the woman next to the man suddenly shouted, "What do you think you're doing!"

Yahiko bolted, a little slow due to sheer surprise, but he managed to escape just in time. He was in mild shock—when he had first started out stealing, he had gotten caught a few times. But that had been due to inexperience. That had been three years ago. _Now _was different. _Now _he had experience and was _never _caught.

Except for just now, of course.

Sprinting away, he dodged the slow moving crowd on the bridge around him, weaving in between people. He could hear someone chasing him, but he dared not look back. Whoever it was who was pursuing him was very close to catching him…

His escape would have gone well if he hadn't tripped at the last second, on some old, moldy-looking plank of wood that had come unhinged, somehow, from ground. He stumbled for a second, but the second was all it took for his pursuer to tackle and pin him to the ground.

"Gotcha," A feminine voice shouted inside his ear. He was shocked—was it that girl in the kimono? How could she run that fast? He was mildly impressed…and then indignant.

"Let go," he shouted angrily, squirming under her grasp. Being held to the ground like this in front of _everyone _was humiliating.

She pulled him up firmly, but she had a tight hold on his wrist. Yes, it was that girl wearing yellow. How could _anyone _run in a kimono, he wondered. He tried to lurch away, but she was holding his wrist tightly. She didn't look too pleased with him.

"I won't let you go until you return the money you stole!" she said, glaring at him with her dark blue eyes, "Hand it over!"

He scowled, and reluctantly pulled the wallet out of his pocket. He didn't want to give it back, but if he didn't, she wouldn't let him go. In fact, he realized, it would be lucky if she didn't turn him into the police for stealing… that had happened to him more than once before, and Gasuke had to bail him out, adding more money to the debt that needed to be repaid--the whole reason why he was stealing in the first place.

Thinking of the man who he hated so deeply, made him have one thought on his mind:

He was _not _going to be turned in now.

There was a pause as he held the purse in his hand, as he thought of what to do. The girl stared at him—was he trying to delay the inevitable? But then, she did get it…

It was hurled at her face.

The sudden shock of it hitting her made her relinquish her hold on him. She cried out in alarm at the fresh pain in her nose. Yahiko had his opportunity to escape now, and he ran away from the bridge into the more heavily crowded Tokyo streets.

The man with the red hair rushed to the woman. "Are you okay, Kaoru-dono?" he asked, looking guilty, "Gomen! I should've gotten here sooner…"

A/N: I know I really tweaked up the second episode… (everyone glares) Well, like I said, I don't know where this story is going, but I have a general idea… and to do that, I HAD to! (Audience holding pitchforks and torches) AHHH! Don't kill me! (Mob chases after her).


	2. Lunchtime at the Akabeko

Disclaimer: I do not own RK or any of the characters in it… they are property of their brilliant creators.

* * *

Chapter Two: Lunchtime at the Akabeko

* * *

Yahiko didn't stop running until he was safely within the anonymous, smothering crowds of Tokyo. Trying to catch his breath, he tried to walk normally again and succeeded within a few minutes. 

He knew that he had been fortunate to escape that girl at the bridge a few minutes ago, but he couldn't help feeling disappointed. She had gotten the wallet back and that meant he'd have to steal another one to get the money he needed to pay the Shuei Yakuza, the people that he owed money to.

And to get some lunch. He had just realized as his stomach growled, that it was near noon, and with that realization he began to wonder when had been the last time he had last had a filing meal.

In too long. Far too long.

And so he began to work again.

* * *

The sun blazed above the heads of the people in the city as noon approached. The shadows shortened, fleeing the sun, and the people in the crowds did the same, trying to find a cool place to eat and relax somewhere indoors. 

There was one man, however, who could've cared less.

He was the one carrying the wrapped up zanbatou, strolling through the exact same streets Yahiko walked in. The man was tall and skinny, dressed all in white, wearing a blood-red headband on his head. He had short, spiky brown hair that stuck up, and was known all in the underworld as Zanza the fighter-for-hire… but you didn't need to know his name to figure out he was a dangerous man. Regular people avoided him as he passed, and it was no wonder why… Zanza was looked intimidating. And for many of the thieves around the city, that was enough to keep them away. They didn't dare approach him, even though he was a pretty easy target, carrying a large weapon around with _both _hands and leaving his pockets unprotected.

Zanza himself had not expected any thieves. And when he noticed his wallet missing a few hours later, he was surprised. And angry, but there was nothing he could do about it. All he knew was that the thief, who ever it was, had to have been one brave son of a bitch to have even dared to come near him…

* * *

_Piece of Cake..._Yahiko thought. 

Hegrinned, putting away the stolen wallet. Sure, the guy he had just robbed looked a bit… tough, but that hadn't stopped him! He was Myojin Yahiko, descendant of Tokyo samurai and he feared no one!

His stomach rumbled, reminding Myojin Yahiko, descendant of Tokyo samurai, that it was time for lunch.

Feeling a little more cheerful, Yahiko decided to go eat, and began to wander around the city in hopes of finding something to eat, his nose lead the way. He wondered whether or not he ought to save his money instead of using most of it to eat, but at that instant, he passed a restaurant that had such delicious, appetizing scents wafting out of it, that he couldn't resist. Temptation overpowered him, and he stepped inside that restaurant.

"Welcome to the Akabeko," a woman with dark brown hair stepped towards Yahiko, slightly startling him, "Would you like to try our special?"

"Special?" Yahiko asked and studied the woman a little more closely. She was a cheerful, motherly looking woman wearing a kimono with red and orange stripes (some kind of a uniform, he guessed), who had her dark brown hair in a sensible looking bun. She seemed to be the type of woman who is seldom depressed, always looking on the bright side of things.

"Beef stew," the woman said kindly, " Go find a seat, and we'll bring your food in an instant. Unless you want something else? No? Okay, then. Your meal will be ready in a little bit."

"T-thanks," Yahiko stammered, unused to her kind tone. He slowly walked into the restaurant, avoiding tables that had people already occupying them and sat himself at a small table near the back, hearing people's conversations around him, and looking around himself. There were no suspicious looking people here, and no vague Yakuza members he knew…good. He liked this place already. He relaxed and waited...

A few minutes later...

"Excuse me?" a girl's soft voice asked besides him, "Did you order the special just now?"

He looked over to the direction of the voice and was immediately swept away by what he saw.

It was a girl, wearing the same kind of uniform that the woman he had met at the entrance was wearing. She had short, dark brown hair, big dark brown eyes, and was carrying a steaming tray.

"The special," He asked, entranced, "Yeah. It was beef stew right?" Without realizing it, he turned a bright pink.

She nodded, a little flushed herself, and set the tray down.

"Here you go," she said, and gave him a shy smile before she left.

"Uh…Thanks…," he suddenly felt stupid for not saying anything more interesting.

He stared at her for a few seconds until she was gone, and at that instant the smell of the food finally reached his nose.

And then he began to chow down, shoveling every morsel down his throat.

A/N: I'm sorry you all had to wait so long for an update, and I apologize for this next long wait! I can't type anything until the after the Chrismas break, because I don't have a computer at home. This next chapter will be getting into the story…this was just a chapter before all the plot kicks in. Thank you so much Old Fiat, and Smilingcheerios for your reviews! It means a lot to me…and thank you to those who didn't review, but read it anyways! Ihope this chapter doesn't sound too rushed or confusing or anything, but I was wanting to update beforethe Break...Until next time…Ja Ne and Happy Holidays!


	3. Fearless

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in this fic except the plot…all characters are property of their brilliant creator.

Chapter Three: Fearless

Though Yahiko didn't know it, it was a few weeks later when he encountered the girl at the bridge again.

In that short amount of time, not much had happened that was out of the ordinary. He had paid the Yakuza the usual amount of money they demanded, got into a few fights with the many gangs of roving children around the streets, and managed not to get caught thieving by anyone else.

The only thing of importance that had happened, however, that didn't seem like such a big deal to anyone else but himself, had been the slowly changing weather. The last, lingering warmness of summer vanished from Tokyo, replaced by a chill to the air in the day and night.

Yahiko had a strong feeling that this coolness wouldn't improve over the next fall months.

It was a stormy, dark, rainy night when Yahiko ran into the girl who had worn the yellow kimono once more.

He had been near the riverbank. Then again, where else would he be? It was the only place he felt at home, because the Yakuza gang didn't care (or want) Yahiko the pickpocket taking up space in a room of _theirs_ and basically, sleeping in the streets was not safe, considering there were so many cutthroats and murderers lurking in the shadows…Besides, he _liked _sleeping near the river, as the noise it made lulled him to a peaceful sleep.

But during the winter and rainy months, Yahiko would usually have to find actual lodging. Often, his temporary shelter was an abandoned house near the edge of town, but hostile, dangerous vagrants who didn't want to share their "home" with some dirty, scruffy street kid often occupied this house, so he was usually out of luck.

Tonight was one of such nights, a truly miserable, rainy night, and he had been kicked out (yet again). At the moment, he was searching his usual sleeping spot along the river, in some tall weeds, hoping to find his old blanket, which he would sometimes use to keep the rain off him. The darkness of the night was heavy all around him, and low thunder rumbled menacingly from a distance. He heard a few people crossing the bridge behind him, but he wasn't really aware of them, preoccupied at the moment.

A few raindrops fell from the sky, making him glance up for a split second. He began to search faster, but not fast enough. The rain suddenly burst forth from the clouds, attacking the dry earth, and he groaned aloud with frustration. In a few seconds, he was immediately soaked.

"GAH! Forget it!" Yahiko was so frustrated, he yelled aloud without realizing it, ending the few words with some low, incoherent curses as he began to hurry away to find some kind of available shelter.

But before he could, there was a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder that both deafened and blinded him for a second, and the next thing he knew, he heard a scream followed by a splash behind him, where the bridge was.

"Kenshin! Help! I can't swim!" a girl screamed from the violently thrashing river, her voice high-pitched and full of terror, "Kenshin!"

"Kaoru-dono!"

Yahiko felt his heart skip a beat. The river was wild tonight, being fed and aided by the torrent of rain. Hardly anything was visible, and if you couldn't swim _or _see in such a strong current, then you were in serious danger…

_She's gonna drown, _Yahiko realized, letting his eyes search the river to see where the woman was. Then he saw her, for a split second, thrashing desperately through the water as the river current dragged her roughly away.

Without thinking about it, Yahiko ran into the river himself, unaware that someone else had done the same. He hadn't known what else to do, but he knew that he couldn't just let someone drown while he sat back and did nothing.

The frigidness of the water knocked the breath out of him, as soon as he splashed in, taking his breath away, freezing his insides. He tried not to notice at first, distracted by the swirling water that blinded him, and the storming rain that drummed itself against his skull. His hair was plastered to his forehead, he was being slung around as easily as a doll…

All of a sudden, he felt extremely foolish. He could barely keep himself from being completely overwhelmed by the rapids, how in the hell could he possibly rescue anyone else when he himself needed to be rescued?

He would just have to try, he told himself, and chocked on the water that had entered his mouth and nose.

Then he saw her, the drowning girl, just a few feet away from where he was. She was no longer trying to keep afloat… in fact, she appeared to be unconscious, she wasn't moving. Her head was visible for a moment or so, and then it disappeared beneath the river.

His stomach lurched. Determinedly, he fought his way through where she last vanished, despite the fact that he could barely swim through the current.

Although she was gone when he got there, it didn't occur to him to stop searching. He took a deep breath, submerging himself completely into the murky, muddy water, hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of her, but he could see nothing—it was as though he had become blind. He couldn't see a thing at all.

Desperately, he ran his fingers through the shadowy liquid, into the inky blackness of the mud that seemed so much like his nightmares….

And caught someone's wrist.

He smiled, his feelings were a mixture of triumph and relief…now he just needed to get them both to the surface. His lungs were mildly burning for oxygen, and he was certain that (if that girl was still alive) she needed air as much as he did. So, taking a firm grip of her arm, he yanked and pulled, trying to get her out of the water, but it did no good. She didn't budge. Air escaped his stubborn lips…and he began to panic as his lungs burned more intensely.

With some urgency, Yahiko managed to, somehow, summon all the strength he had and managed to pull the woman with enough force to get them above the surface of the water once more. He gasped, coughing, as both air and water droplets rushed inside his mouth. The girl he had pulled out was still out cold…or dead. He hoped she wasn't…now they just needed to get to land… but he felt so tired….

"Looks like you need some help!" a man shouted from behind them. Yahiko was surprised that there was someone else in the river besides them; it was a man with long, soaked, dark hair. With his help, Yahiko and he managed to sling the woman across the man's back, and swam to shore.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, when they were safely resting on the grass, gasping and trying to catch their breaths.

Yahiko nodded. "Yeah, I am—but what about her?" he looked over at the woman he had saved "She's not dead…is she?"

The man looked over at her. "No, I think Kaoru-dono will be fine, de gozaru yo. She's still breathing," he quickly checked her pulse, "She's just unconscious, luckily, instead of drowned. But that's because of you, child. Thank you for saving her."

Yahiko flushed at the man's praise. "But I didn't save her!" he protested, "You did! If you hadn't come when you did, I would've been a goner too!"

The man shook his head, smiling and looking faintly amused. "You found her before I did, before she _could _drown," he pointed out.

There was a pause as Yahiko tried to argue again, but the man spoke, interrupting his thoughts.

"I was wondering," he said, looking at Yahiko apologetically, "If it's not too much trouble, if you could help me? You see, Kaoru-dono and I had been shopping and when she fell, we left some of the packages behind on the bridge. It will be hard for Sessha to carry both Kaoru-dono and the packages, so I was wondering if you could help me carry them home…"

Realizing he had nothing better to do, Yahiko agreed and followed him.

"Here we are." The man stopped a few minutes later in front of a dojo. "Once again, I'd like to thank you, child, for saving Kaoru-dono and helping Sessha."

Yahiko shrugged. "Sure," he said carelessly, as he glanced curiously around.

The man opened the thick wooden doors that led to the dojo's entrance. "Would you like to come in?" he asked, "And stay until the rain stops? You're soaked…you're lucky you haven't gotten sick."

"Yeah, okay."

They walked insider, the man still carrying the unconscious lady in his arms and Yahiko trailing behind and lugging the heavy bags.

"I'll be right back to help you with those…" the man said over his shoulder as he walked on ahead, " I just need to take care of Kaoru-dono. I'll be right out!" He quickly entered a room, closing the shoji door behind him.

Yahiko set the parcels down on the floor, grumbling under his breath about how much they weighted. He shivered, chilled to the bone. The chill was, no doubt, caused by a combination of both cold and nerves. He wondered whether or not he ought to leave before the man came back and asked him any uncomfortable questions about him being outside in the rain in the middle of the night, when he should have been home, asleep by now, but he hesitated. Just the thought of going back outside in the freezing drizzle, trying to find shelter, was a daunting idea.

But before he could make up his mind, the man appeared again, carrying a small lantern that dimly lit up the hall they stood in. This time, Yahiko got a better look at him.

He was a short man, wearing a pink gi and white hakama pants. He had red hair that was still slightly damp, pulled back into a low ponytail. His eyes were, strangely enough, a light colored violet. He looked familiar…wait a second. The guy… he was the guy at the bridge from a few weeks ago!

"Here, let me get some of these," the man picked up a fair share of the bags in one hand, leaving Yahiko with a lot less. "Come along, child." He began to lead Yahiko a little farther down the hall.

"I'm _not _a child," Yahiko informed him, recovering from his surprise and picking up the rest of the bags, trotting after him.

"Oh, no?" the man gave him a sidelong glance.

"No," Yahiko assured him. "My name is Myojin Yahiko, and I'm descended from a long line of Tokyo samurai!"

"Ah," the man nodded, understanding. "Sorry, I didn't mean to belittle you in any way…"

Yahiko shrugged, accepting the apology, and they stopped at the end of the hall in front of a shoji door. The man put down the lantern, opened the door with a free hand, and they both walked inside.

"We'll just leave these in the spare bedroom for now. I'll be right back with some dry clothes for you, Yahiko-kun."

"No, its alright…I don't need anything," Yahiko protested.

"You'll catch a cold wearing wet clothes," the man stated simply, "I'll be right back." He left.

Yahiko glanced around the dimly lit room, not quite sure what to do. He had the urge to leave, but why leave when he'd be getting some dry place to sleep? Not to mention a dry set of clothes…

The man returned shortly, with an armful

"Here you go, Yahiko-kun," he placed the clothes in Yahiko's arms, "I wasn't sure what would fit you, so I got everything that looked likely. I'll wait outside until you are done." He turned to leave.

"Thanks—uh—I didn't catch your name--?" Yahiko's voice trailed off.

"I am Himura Kenshin. And you are very welcome," said Kenshin, going outside.

A/N: Thank you Lily of the Shadow, Aeris, smilingcheerios, and LishaChan for your reviews! I'm so sorry it took so long—I'll try to update faster next time! I was originally going to follow the storyline from the Anime, sort of, but then I changed my mind and wrote something completely different. I dunno…I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	4. Yahiko's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own RK or any of the characters. I own nothing.

…………………..

Chapter Four: Yahiko's decision

………………………..

_Water was rushing all around her, the noise was deafening, and she was desperately trying to keep her head out of the river…but she just couldn't. Nothing she seemed to do worked, she was being tossed around easily, coughing, panicking, and felt a sharp pain collide into her skull…_

Kaoru awoke in a cold sweat, gasping, looking wildly around her. Daylight was pouring in from the window, illuminating her room. She wasn't drowning…

Nevertheless, she shivered. Last night…she had been dreaming about last night. Yes, that dream had actually happened. She was lucky to be alive.

Quickly, Kaoru began to get dressed. She wondered if Kenshin was all right… How had she ended up falling anyways? Then she remembered…the sudden thunder and lightning had startled her, and she had stepped, instinctively, to the rails, and had fallen through one rail that had been missing….

She felt like an idiot.

As soon as she could, Kaoru finished dressing, rushing out of her room. She was headed to the kitchen (because she assumed Kenshin had to be there, fixing breakfast at this time of day), but before she could, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the spare bedroom door ajar.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru stepped inside the room curiously, wondering what on earth Kenshin was doing in the spare bedroom. But she did not find Kenshin in there—instead she saw a laid out futon in the middle of the floor, and on it was a sleeping boy.

She blinked in surprise. A boy?

So it was. It was a child between the ages of eight and twelve, not older or younger, with lightly tanned skin and black, spiky hair, as scrawny as an alley cat. He was asleep, and looked as though he had been having a fight with the blankets and lost, half wrapped up and tangled in them, snoring loudly.

For a split second, Kaoru recognized the boy—remembered seeing him somewhere, but then the memory was gone in a flash, and she was stumped. This boy looked familiar, she was certain of it, but where had she seen him before?

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin whispered softly behind her. "What are you doing?"

Kaoru turned around. "Well—I…"

Kenshin shushed her. "Outside," he said in a quiet whisper, "Let's talk outside." He motioned to the sleeping kid.

Taking one curious look at the boy in the futon, Kaoru followed Kenshin out to the hall.

………………………………………..

When Yahiko awoke, he felt strangely warm and comfortable. He could see light shining through his closed eyes, very dimly, and didn't hear the usual noises he heard when he awoke, like the sounds of the gurgling river, and the wind… everything seemed very…quiet.

He stirred gradually, noticing the absence of the tough-feeling weeds and grass he usually slept on, and the fact that what he was sleeping on seemed to be too comfortable…

Was he sleeping on a _bed?_

He sat up in surprise, glancing wildly around a comforting-looking room. _What the hell…?_

It took him awhile to remember last night's events. How could he have forgotten?

Yawning, Yahiko wondered if he ought to get back to sleep. He wasn't particularly tired, but he felt comfortable, and didn't want to get up just yet. His eyes almost shut again, but he decided to get up. It was time to leave…he felt grateful to have had such a good night's rest, but he had to get going. This wasn't his house, and he didn't want to stay and take advantage of the kindness that had been shown to him last night.

……………………………………..

It didn't take long for Kenshin to explain to Kaoru about what had occurred last night after she almost drowned. Kaoru was, of course, surprised that the skinny boy in the futon had been the one who had saved her.

While they were talking, Yahiko opened the door, and stepped out into the hall, bleary eyed.

"Good morning, Yahiko-kun," Kenshin said, greeting him brightly.

Yahiko stopped, suddenly noticing them. "Uh…Good morning," he replied awkwardly.

"You hungry?" Kenshin asked.

Yahiko rubbed his eyes sleepily and nodded, following Kenshin and Kaoru to the kitchen, where Kenshin had breakfast already made.

Perhaps it was his hunger (which never seemed satisfied) or the aroma of the appetizing food, but as soon as Yahiko saw breakfast on the table, he gobbled up his food as though it was the very last meal he'd ever see. Every mouthful of food tasted like heaven, and several times he began to choke (despite the fact Kaoru had warned him to slow down.)

After everyone had eaten their fill, Kenshin decided he'd wash the dishes, persuading Kaoru and Yahiko that they were too tired to do that chore, and finished in no time, sitting down at the silent table again. Kaoru and Yahiko didn't know what to talk about, so there was an awkward silence between the two, and even when Kenshin sat down with them.

It was Yahiko who broke the silence first.

"Thank you," he said politely, "I got to be going…I'll see ya guys later." He stood up, feeling relieved that they were letting him go and not bringing up anything about last night, but at the instant, Kenshin spoke.

"You don't have to leave just now," he said soothingly. "Sit down."

Yahiko hesitated, but then Kaoru spoke.

"Kenshin—he has to leave! His parents are probably worried sick about him," she exclaimed. "He's been here all night!"

At the word, "parents" Yahiko flinched involuntarily. He wasn't sure why. His mother had died when he was seven—but even when he thought about either of his parents, he felt like it was still a raw wound in his heart, something painful that he didn't examine too closely.

Kaoru had not seen him wince, but Kenshin's sharp eyes had.

"That's what I want to talk to you about Yahiko-kun," said Kenshin explained gently, "You don't have any parents, do you?"

Yahiko and Kaoru looked up at Kenshin in unison, startled.

"How'd you know?" Yahiko asked, surprised.

"Well, I saw your expression on your face when Kaoru mentioned your parents," Kenshin continued to explain, "But there were other reasons…Yesterday, it was very late at night when Kaoru-dono fell into the river. Most people are at home by that time, especially children your age. What could a child your age be doing at a river at that time of night? The only reason _we _were late was because we needed to buy many groceries, and we had gone to get some late in the afternoon. We lost track of time…"

"It wasn't _that _late," Yahiko argued, crossing his arms in front of his chest defensively.

"It was still late anyways," Kenshin pointed out.

"Who cares?" Yahiko was annoyed. "What's the problem anyways?"

"Nothing," said Kenshin in a reasonably calm tone. "But, Yahiko-kun, it is very dangerous for someone your age to be out that late at night… your parents, I'm sure wouldn't have wanted you out after nightfall. Don't you have somewhere to go to after it gets dark?"

"That's none of your business! And leave my parents out of this!" Yahiko snapped. He was furious—he hated when people acted like they care…and, come on, why would _these _people care, anyways? They didn't even know him.

"He's just worried about you!" Kaoru snapped back, "It's not like he's trying to attack you, or something!"

"Well, it's not like its any of his business," Yahiko repeated, "I feel like I'm being interrogated by the police! Why should you care anyways?"

"Why shouldn't we?" Kenshin asked reasonably.

"Because its—damn! I've already _explained _this part!" Yahiko almost tore out his hair in exasperation, as Kaoru looked on, extremely shocked at his dirty mouth. Realizing that it would be best to leave, Yahiko got up, and was about to storm away, when Kenshin stood up and stopped him.

"You're not at a police station, Yahiko-kun," Kenshin once again was speaking in that infuriating, reasonable tone of his, "We're just…"

"Concerned," Kaoru added helpfully.

"Well, don't be. I can take care of myself. I don't need any help, charity, whatever the hell, from you guys."

"Yahiko, you saved my life…and I feel I owe it to you to do you a favor," Kaoru tried to reason with him, "We…want to help you, if you don't have anywhere else to go."

There was silence for several seconds. Yahiko looked skeptical, and also like he was about to explode. Again.

"You could live here, if you wanted to, you know," Kaoru continued, "I need an apprentice for my sword style, the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. You could live here, and I could teach you. How would you like that?"

Yahiko shook his head. "No…I'd like to," he admitted reluctantly, "but…"

"It's entirely up to you," Kaoru said gently, "We can't force you to do anything you wouldn't want to do. The dojo doors will always be open, if you want to come back."

"I'll think about it," Yahiko replied, and left.

………………………………………………..

He wandered throughout the Tokyo streets that day, that entire afternoon, thinking about it. Though actually, he was more astonished than angry at the fact that someone had invited him to live somewhere.

But he also felt apprehension, not to mention a few other feelings that were mixed all inside. He felt a little bit like an idiot for not immediately accepting those people's generous offer. After all, most street kids would have given up a major body limb to get that sort of a chance…

But then again, he _didn't_ want to, fearful that those two would be prying to much into his life, and asking questions he didn't want to answer. After all, if they found out about his life as a pickpocket, he was sure they would take the offer back. It didn't occur to Yahiko that they might be sympathetic to his problems, because nobody had ever treated him with any sympathy before.

There was also the fact that he had to depend on someone other than himself to live. He didn't trust anyone, and how was he certain these people didn't want something out of him?

Near sunset, he was still thinking about it, as he leaned against the back of a building. After much deliberation, he finally decided.

He wanted to get out of the dead-end life he was in…anything was better than what he was living through now. He'd just have to swallow his pride, however painful that was to him, and go live at the dojo. There, he'd be learning swordsmanship (something he was always fascinated by and wanted to learn), and would have a chance at life as a normal kid. Not a kid who was fighting it out to live in the streets to pay off a debt that was probably paid off by now. How long had he been paying for that debt? Surely it was paid by now. Those Yakuza morons were probably just using him…

Besides, if he just happened to disappear, its not like they would bother looking for him or anything. They would just wonder where he was, or think he was dead…after all, that happened to a lot of the street children who weren't particularly street smart.

But though he thought of all the reasons why he should go live at that dojo, reasoning it all out in his mind, he was still uneasy about the Yakuza. He wasn't their best thief… but still…if they found out he was alive, would they really just let it go?

_I'm being paranoid, _he thought with annoyance, and left to go and talk to Kenshin and Kaoru at the Kamiya Dojo about his decision, where he was instantly welcomed.

A/N: I don't know if its just me, but I think Yahiko sounds a little OCC in this chapter…if you think he does, I'm sorry. I don't think he would ever just assume he was being taken advantage of…he'd probably confront the Yakuza boss about it, or still keep paying anyways or something…I dunno. Of course, the fic doesn't end here…. Thanks to Zoleth for the review!


End file.
